


而你字字句句倾听

by thxforallthefish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, But it's happy ending cause i love it to death, Guide!Louis Tomlinson, Guide!Zayn Malik, Harry’s spirit animal is a dragon I believe this deserves a tag, Lots of headcanon, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), SUCK IT LOFTER, Sentinel!Harry Styles, Sentinel!Liam Payne, Sentinel/Guide, Spirit Animals, Trigger warning zayn left, no beta we die like men, not a single s/g au fic in ziam??? i have to, oh and Sentinel!Niall Horan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxforallthefish/pseuds/thxforallthefish
Summary: 在这次任务结束后的第十五天，Liam认识Zayn的第四年，Zayn从学院和塔的眼皮底下消失了。换言之，一个私设成山的哨兵!Liam和向导!Zayn哨向AU脑洞，天生一对就完事了。
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	而你字字句句倾听

**Author's Note:**

> 是个蹭粮路  
> 有写错的地方您当私设看吧（卑微）

Liam进哨向学院的第一个月就差点背处分。平心而论，这事全得怪Louis。

Louis Tomlinson，他的邻居，旧友，家族友人，和一年的临时向导。Liam刚刚觉醒的时候，天赋算不上突出，再加上他小时候的身体状况，他的家庭讨论过几回，决定暂时不送他去学院，转而暂时求助于境况类似的Tomlinson家。本来Liam已经做好了作为普通人过一生的准备，没想到大学前的那个暑假他的精神力爆发，暴增的感官刺激直接把他送进了医院，在情况稳定后被半强制地对接给了位于伦敦的哨向学院。

Louis在同一年决定入读。

Liam宁愿他没有。他人生中的悲惨境况大半与Louis有直接或间接的关系——比如Louis在入校第一个月的月末，新生初次能力评级检测的前一天，以学习过于枯燥为由，在空礼堂偷偷组织了一次新生聚会（天知道他怎么也拉来了几个高年级学生的），并积极怂恿严格控制饮食的哨兵们“找找刺激”，毕竟“一杯可乐不会要了你的命，汉堡里的腌黄瓜也不会的。哦，摇滚也还好啦。来嘛，我会帮你加一层感官屏障的，只是白噪音、白面包和白水也太无趣了。”

Liam有过足够的经验，知道Louis的谗言绝不可轻信，无论他的话听上去多么有诱惑力。再说，他确信Louis的劝诱违反了至少十五条学院规定。Liam拉了一把身边跃跃欲试的金发哨兵，摇了摇头。对方肩膀上立了一只和本人一样小巧的鸟类，在昏暗的光线下看不清楚具体种类。精神体化形是三年级的课程：Liam不知道他怎么学到现在还没搞清感官过载的严重性。

“噢，你好，伙计。”小个子的金发哨兵带着浓浓的爱尔兰口音，伸出手来，“Niall Horan，一年级生。”

“Liam Payne，一年级，哨兵。”Liam伸手和他交握，惊讶道，“这是你的精神体？你已经学会化形了，这么早？”

“我能说什么呢，我就是这么聪明？”Niall开玩笑道，“其实是我开学之前从我哥那偷学来的。不说这个，你不打算去试试吗？周末晚上，稍微放纵一下。就像他说的，也没多大害处。”

Liam面无表情道：“我宁愿不了，谢谢。我认识Louis Tomlinson十几年了，被他耍的年头感觉竟然比这还要长，见了鬼了。我提前对他未来的绑定哨兵表示同情。真诚的劝告，Niall，因为你看上去是个好人——Louis的话听30%就够了。比如现在，只听‘白噪音、白面包和白水’就行。”

Niall大笑起来，Liam扭过头，准备劝Louis适可而止，就见一位勇士挤过人群，直接跳过了Louis的感官屏障环节，带着饶有兴致的表情接过那杯可乐一饮而尽。

那是个向导吗？如果是哨兵，事情可就——

那个卷毛直直地倒在地上，发出巨大的一声“咚”。我就知道，Liam翻了个白眼。Louis看上去还没反应过来，Liam挤上前去，熟练地探了探对方的脉搏。虽然他的水平远不如医疗向导，但出于自身经验，客串一下检察员还是够格的。

典型的轻度感官过载，虽然一般而言一杯可乐不会造成昏迷：或许他是极度易感的类型，顶级哨兵的苗子。Liam无言地盯了Louis一眼，完美地传达了“看看你干的好事”的意思。

一片安静中，礼堂的门被推开了。“我过来的时候看见——噢，”来人惊讶道，看上去完全没准备好迎接这一团混乱。

Liam跪在地上，抬起头，在看见对方的瞬间觉得脑袋里有什么地方轻轻一扯。他从来没见过这么好看的人。一个向导，Liam判断，意识到对方的注意力连同一股压迫力一起压在身上，但Liam毫无理由地感到稳定，要不是说出来觉得太离谱，Liam甚至会说自己感到了一股源自天性的吸引力：不过谁能不被这么漂亮的向导吸引呢？他仿佛着了迷似的又与对方对视了几秒，直到Louis不客气地在他耳边打了个响指。

“喂！我们还有个伤员呢，Liam？”Louis叫道。

你真好意思说。Liam还没来得及张口，就听见那个深色头发的好看向导说道：“我来吧。感官过载？”

“对，就一杯可乐，没有构建精神屏障。Louis大概是过失谋杀了一个未来的顶级哨兵。”Liam无视了Louis的抗议。对面的向导为此笑出声，眼角迭出一层可爱的笑纹。他在Liam面前蹲下来，手指轻柔地搭在哨兵的手腕上——就在Liam的手指旁边——闭上了眼睛。Liam感觉到他身上散发出的精神力，他的精神触须或许正在帮哨兵构建起一层精神屏障，顺便清理掉无用的信息碎片，但Liam只顾盯着他看。向导在聚精会神的时候稍微皱起眉头，他长得过分的睫毛轻轻地扑扇，Liam强迫自己挪开视线，又忍不住要回头看。直到躺在地上的那个卷头发的哨兵长吸一口气，瞪大了眼睛清醒过来，Liam才转去关注他的健康状况。

“谢天谢地。”Louis长舒一口气，“帮大忙了，Zayn。”

“没关系。”向导应声道。余光里，Liam注意到这个黑头发的向导又看了他几秒，差点把他看得脸红起来，才转头对Louis道，“不过我进来的时候本来是想说，我看见教官在例行巡查了，现在大概快到这间礼堂了。”

人群的窃窃私语声戛然而止。

*

当晚在一片混乱中结束。大多数人群瞬间做鸟兽散，从礼堂的后门飞快地溜了。Liam鬼使神差地留到最后，帮Louis把那个仍旧迷迷糊糊的小哨兵架起来送出门（操他该死的责任心，每一次）。等到想跟上大部队时，已经来不及了。无须哨兵灵敏的听觉，Liam也能听见门外一步一步逼近的脚步声。天呐，他在一地狼藉中迅速地蹲下身，绝望地思量道，我妈会因为这件事杀了我的。

突然间，有人的手指搭上了他的手腕。Liam差点吓一个趔趄，但被那人稳稳地抓住了。Liam扭过头，看见刚刚的向导——Zayn？——坐在他旁边的地面上，在一片黑暗中向他比了一个“嘘”的动作，随后专心致志地把视线（或许还有他的精神力）集中向门口。Liam的目光也追过去，觉得自己的心脏要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了，说不好是因为即将到来的灾难，还是因为与对方的那一点皮肤接触。

礼堂的门打开了。教官随意地向内扫了一眼，懒得多做检查，阖上门离开了。

Liam等到再也听不到脚步声，才长长地呼出一口气。Zayn看着他，露出一点好笑的样子：“别紧张，今晚值班的是教基础战术的Kent，一层简单的精神屏障就可以蒙过去，被发现也只是挨顿训而已。Louis在这方面还是有数的。”

“我真想知道你们是怎么打探到这些消息的。”Liam脱力地坐在地上，“不，更正，饶了我吧，我一点也不想知道。下回Louis再想干点什么疯狂的事，完全可以拉刚刚那个灌可乐的小哨兵一起，或者随便谁都行，我再也不跟他来了。”

Zayn无声地笑起来，他捏了捏Liam的手腕：“Zayn Malik，Louis的室友。Liam，是吧？Louis总是说起你。”

Liam深吸一口气，觉得对方的指尖与他接触的地方像是着了火，烧得他血液沸腾，他希望对方能把他疯狂的心跳数当做刚刚突发事件的后遗症：“我打赌他没说什么好话。”

Zayn挑起眉毛，不置可否。他凑近了一点，指尖从Liam的手腕上挪开了，但下一秒就挨上他的颈侧，在他那块暗色的胎记上摸索。Liam呼吸一滞。

Zayn再开口的时候离得极近，Liam几乎能感觉到他的鼻息，这让他不自觉地涨红了脸。

“Louis说你总是压力很大，每次他去你脑袋里逛的时候都觉得太压抑了。这点我倒是必须同意。”

“呃——”

“所以你想不想——”Zayn拉长了音调，Liam本能地坐直了身体，他的哨兵感官无意识地挑高，在一片黑暗中也能看清对方好看的嘴唇一开一合，吐出几个单词来。

“做个精神疏导？”

*

Liam当晚没怎么睡着，即使哨兵们向来拥有无人打扰的单间宿舍的特权，即使无间断的白噪音像水波一样轻缓地围绕着他，他脑子里也只能想起Zayn来。

*

“所以，你和Zayn，嗯？昨天你们进展到哪一步了？别想糊弄我，Payne，你们俩基本就是在三十个人面前来了一场活色生香的视奸。昨天Zayn回宿舍的时候笑得像个傻子。”

“你还可以再大点声，最好让前面的教官也听见你违规办聚会了。”Liam排在入学后第一次能力评级检测的队伍里，困得恨不得闭上眼睛全靠听力导航。他面无表情地补充道，“记得你欠我一次，Louis，礼堂打扫起来真是累死人了。不，我转念一想，你欠我的可不止这一次了。”

话一出口Liam就后悔了，他勉强睁开眼睛，Louis果不其然一脸揶揄：“所以你们在礼堂——”

这一天没有Louis的聒噪也够难熬的了，Liam的太阳穴因为睡眠缺失而一突一突地跳疼，他揉了揉，烦躁地抗议道：“没有！什么都没发生，Louis，闭嘴吧。不然Zayn今天早上就得从我宿舍出来了。”

这句毫不Liam式的大胆发言成功地镇住了Louis十秒钟，Liam为这片刻的安静而满足地叹了口气。昨天Zayn帮他筑起的精神屏障仍旧坚实可靠，让他能暂时从无用的信息海洋中得到短暂的宁静。

但Louis决不同意，几分钟后，无聊的排队时间让他又开始喋喋不休昨天那个卷发的小哨兵：“昨天晚上那个哨兵小子，叫Harry的那个小卷毛，醒来之后和我说他的龙快活地吐了一晚上火球。我觉得他是可乐嗑嗨了。不过我喜欢他。”

Liam无奈地睁开眼，和自己的狮子默默对了个眼神。还没有学会显形的时候，除去自己，没有人看得到你的精神体（除非你相信你能遇见那个罕有的、与你适配度极高、天生一对的哨兵/向导），所以一二年级中，编一个精神体来吹牛逼的学员大有人在，大部分人都只是当玩笑听听而已。Liam对此不做评价，他只是觉得Harry不太像那样的人。

Louis声称自己的精神体是一只赤狐，Liam对此毫不怀疑，他机警，谨慎，灵活，但本质上拥有犬科固有的忠诚，对他跟来哨向学院这件事，Liam一直心存感激；昨天晚上那个带着小鸟的爱尔兰哨兵，则有着哨兵中少见的攻击性较弱的精神体，但由于隐匿方面的天生优势，一般会走侦察兵和前哨方向。

他捏着检测流程单穿梭在吵吵嚷嚷的哨兵群里的时候看到Niall了，对方的鸟儿——这次他看清楚了，是一只夜莺——快乐地鸣叫着，往Liam头顶上一蹲，看上去颇为满意这个蓬松温暖的巢穴。Liam和他一起走完了剩下的哨兵检测项目，但脑袋里总有一块分神想着Zayn的精神体会是什么样子的。

Liam想象不出，又觉得还没相熟到可以去问的程度，这件事挠得他心尖上发痒，以至于在检测结束散场的人群中看见Zayn的时候，他的心脏在胸腔里兴奋地翻了个跟头。

他真的不是故意去看Zayn的报告的。Liam有时确实感激自己的哨兵能力带来的超级感官，但也为窥探这件行为本身感到羞耻。好在Zayn注意到后似乎并不在意，一边和Niall闲谈，一边把报告递给Liam。上面大写的B级向导让Liam困惑地眨了眨眼睛，他着实不认为一个B级向导能几秒之内就唤醒一个感官过载的哨兵，但没等他开口，Zayn就抽走了他的报告。他挑起眉毛，颇为给面子地吹了个口哨：“A级哨兵，Leeyum？不错嘛。”

Liam的名字在他舌头上打了个旋，Liam觉得自己仿佛也在他舌头上打了个旋。他赶忙收回注意力，应道：“入学之前有过一次爆发期，在那之前我都没打算来学院。”

Zayn若有所思地唔了一声：“那么毕业之后，我是指连那两年的义务兵役也完成之后，你是打算继续在哨兵这一行里做吗？转到塔的管辖底下？A级哨兵总是很受欢迎的。”

Liam耸耸肩，他还没考虑过那么长远的问题。三年的课程加上两年的义务兵役，五年的时间对一个新生而言太长了，未来遥远，尚无定论：“或许吧，谁知道呢。”

Zayn没再多说什么，不知为何Liam觉得他有些低沉，但很快，Niall就引开了话题，他的夜莺已经挪窝到Zayn的头顶上，Zayn漫不经心地伸出手指去逗它，被它亲切地啄了一口。而Liam盯着Zayn亮闪闪的耳钉，几乎什么也没听进去。

*

Louis看上去是真的很喜欢Harry，几乎每一次聚会或空闲活动都会叫上他，天知道他们是不是第一次见面就互相留了联系方式；而Harry则把住在隔壁宿舍的Niall也拉了过来，给出的理由是“出去玩总要带个会唱歌的吧”。至于有时宁愿窝在宿舍的Zayn，Louis每次都以“Liam也会来”为由哄骗成功；对Liam亦如法炮制。

Liam也不知道他们的五人组是如何绑在一起的，但意识到时，他们已经成了一个吵吵嚷嚷的、紧密相连的团体。

Liam的狮子在他脑海深处呼噜着，为它感到的这份亲密而十足满意。

*

圣诞节假期Louis照例过来问候（顺便索要自己的生日礼物，Liam今年送了他一张难得淘到的绝版黑胶唱片），并在Liam喋喋不休于Zayn的时候，和Ruth一齐发出叽叽咕咕的嘲笑声。

Liam涨红了脸，Karen安抚性地亲了亲他的额头，说很高兴他交到了不错的朋友。

*

圣诞节结束之后，哨兵和向导开始有交叉课程了。这也意味着他们从控制自己的能力训练进阶到模拟战场配合的阶段。虽说伦敦学院以强调最终胜利与单兵作战能力闻名，并为此有不少严苛至不近人情的训练和规定，甚至为此把精神体化形课程都推到了三年级，但哨兵与向导的配合训练终究是提升战力的重点内容。

在实战训练课程上，总有相熟的哨兵和向导会自发结成队伍，剩余大部分则会听教官安排。第一堂实战课Harry和Niall就把Liam推到了Zayn旁边，顺便把Louis从向导堆里拉了过去。虽然他们三个在模拟训练时凑做一堆，但实际上Niall作为前哨，实战中没有任何一个向导可以跟得上他敏捷的步伐，这也是学院偏偏要求接收无用信息量最大的侦察兵必须习惯无向导作战的原因。Niall每次实战训练课程结束都叫苦不迭，Louis为此把每周五晚上列为放纵之夜，以期安抚被过量的信息折磨得头脑发晕的哨兵——尽管有时用的是以毒攻毒的方式。Liam以前觉得只有Harry会疯到支持Louis的计划，现在看来Niall也不遑多让，只不过他纯粹是因为少根筋——以及他承受得来。

Niall总是能承受得来。Liam从来没见过他真正陷入感官过载的境地，他消化这些无用信息的能力让Liam叹服，或许Niall的确是天生的前哨。

至于Liam和Zayn，他们从来没有将任何约定宣之于口，但从第一堂课起，他们就是彼此的固定搭档。大部分时间里他们的配合都天衣无缝，Zayn每次进到他脑袋里都让Liam觉得有一种熟悉感，好像他们认识了一辈子。Liam也确实在渐渐习惯有Zayn在身边的感觉，习惯他的笑声，拥抱，亲密和奇妙的点子，也习惯他的骄傲，尖刻，讽刺及偶尔的沉默。他不知道Zayn从他身上看到了什么，但他猜想那些东西足以让Zayn满意于他身边的位置。简单而言，Zayn不太像一个向导，他在训练中的攻击性极强，往往以攻代守，针锋相对，他用以安抚Liam的温和精神力，下一秒就可以作为武器，如同利剑一般刺向投影仿真目标，任何Liam疏漏的细节，他都会完整地补足；与之相匹配的是他每堂课的评分：他几乎次次在向导综合表现表格上占到首位。

这本来是件好事，直到两个月后，他们开始以学员分组对战取代了投影目标。尽管教官再三强调初次真人模拟应该点到即止，毕竟对精神力精准度的掌握，和对精神力的合理分配也是战斗中重要的一环。但习惯了在投影目标身上全力以赴的学员们很难刹得住车，这也让那天下午的课程变成一团混战。那是Liam第一次在训练中被打到需要进医务室的地步，也是他第一次看见Zayn抛开平日里轻巧的嘲讽语气，真真正正地发了一次火。

Liam觉得自己一定是轻度脑震荡了，他捂着额头蜷缩在地板上，对面的哨兵之前埋伏许久，终于等到Liam踩进埋伏圈，迅速从断壁之上落下，狠狠地提膝撞向Liam的太阳穴。Liam躲闪不及，本能地抬起手臂去挡，但对方巨大的落地冲力还是将他坠向地面。余光里，他看见Zayn一瞬间反应过来，他不知道对方的哨兵在那一瞬间脑袋里经历了什么，但片刻之后，哨兵就像被火红的烙铁烫了似的松开对Liam的钳制，跳开了。

“如果你想体验一次为时一整天的感官过载，就尽管继续。我向你保证，在24小时结束之前，你的向导修不好你的脑子。”Zayn的声音冷冰冰的。Liam从来没听他用这种语气说过话。

这着实是明晃晃的挑衅了。对面的哨兵看上去怒火喷发，攥紧了拳头，但又顾忌Zayn话里的真实性，露出一点迟疑的神色，仿佛这点疑虑是扯住他的攻击步伐的唯一原因。

对方在衡量局势。盛怒的哨兵被激发出来的身体潜能绝不是一个向导可以应付得来的，况且还有一个暗处的敌对向导，Liam不希望Zayn此时和对方对峙。他急忙支起身体，试图把Zayn护在身后。然而他到底是脑袋发晕，刚刚的混战中又把自己的五感挑高到极限，此时稍微一动就觉得天旋地转。Zayn仿佛背后长了眼睛似的，向后伸手按住他的肩膀，Liam立时全身一轻：Zayn分出一簇精神力，轻缓地压下了他的痛感。

他能感觉到Zayn在勃然大怒。那簇分给他的精神力带了火红的颜色，燃烧着明晃晃的怒气和保护欲。这让Liam在眩晕之中仍旧难以自制地弯起嘴角。

或许是Zayn的语气吓到了对方，又或许是那块烙铁确实很疼；那个哨兵缓慢地退后，最终消失在一片投影模拟出的断壁残垣之后。

Zayn干脆利落地带着Liam退出了当天的训练，他们之前都没有用过发信器上代表放弃的红色按钮，毕竟每一次训练都是以大获全胜告终。但这一次，Zayn在按下的时候毫不犹豫。

在医务人员到场之前，他一直跪在Liam身边，把手指搭在他的额头上，轻缓地抚摸着。

*

被医务室留观一晚之后，Liam终于被放了出来。Zayn过来接他，尽管从医务室到宿舍只有十几分钟的路程。他们准备在宿舍区会和，然后一起出门去影院。

Louis把放纵之夜从昨晚推到了今晚，尽管Liam再三重申过自己真的只想在白噪音环绕下好好休息，但Louis说今天的电影是酸了吧唧的文艺爱情片，“因为Harry想看，也正适合你在电影院好好睡一觉”。

Zayn和他保证，如果他想的话，完全可以帮他上个听力罩子，他确实可以在电影院睡一觉。不过如果Liam想要留在宿舍，他也不介意陪Liam一晚上，毕竟Liam书柜里有不少漫画他还没补完。Liam犹豫片刻，觉得自己的脑袋已经恢复得差不多了，起码可以应付一场文艺爱情片——哨兵的恢复力总是比常人强上一点，他也确实不想打破大家出行的惯例，于是点头答应。

等到Liam问起战场上Zayn的那句威胁能不能当真，Zayn果断地摇了摇头。

“我哪有那么厉害，”Zayn撇嘴道，“先把他吓退再说。稍微用了一点心理暗示技巧。向导课除去精神力训练之外，也学过一点纯粹的心理学，顺带一提我在那门课上拿的是A+，感谢Walsh教授，他向来手比较松。你想学的话我把课本给你看看？”

“……不了不了。”Liam举手投降，但总觉得他的认知与实际情况有些脱节，犹豫地继续道，“但是你给我调整精神屏障的时候确实很轻松，我是指每一次。我就是觉得你的评级，呃，大概不太准？”

Zayn看上去有些惊讶地瞥了他一眼，笑起来：“不如这样假设：或许就是你和我的适配度特别高呢？”

Liam张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。Zayn自顾自地走了几步，意识到Liam没有跟上来，扭过头来看他，脸上的笑意还没有收敛，衬得他的眼睛更加闪闪发亮。他问道：“不一起吗？”

Liam慢了半拍才反应过来，对方说的是一起回宿舍的事。

*

从那一天起，Liam开始看得见Zayn的精神体了。那匹白狼出现在向导旁边，步子迈得气定神闲。Liam开始以为是哪个三年级哨兵又特意把自己的精神体化形出来炫耀了——这样的哨兵在学院里可多得是。那匹狼着实不太像一个向导的精神体：骨骼结实，牙齿尖利，凶猛善斗，皮毛闪着洁白的光泽，每一束肌肉的运动都隐藏着不容忽视的力量。

就像——

Liam任由领悟从头灌下，那确实是Zayn的精神体。在意识到这个事实的一瞬间，他的狮子凭空出现，朝前蹿去，亲昵地蹭了蹭白狼的脑袋。

Zayn低头看了一眼，立刻扭过头来看向Liam，睁大了眼睛。Liam无辜地摊开手，根本忍不住脸上的微笑：“所以我们的适配度确实特别高，对吧？”

Zayn也笑起来。他伸手揉了揉狮子的鬃毛，对方以喉咙之间低沉的咕噜声作为回应。

“你们俩干嘛呢？”Louis从和Niall的争论里脱身，莫名其妙地看着Zayn对着空气伸手的动作，“别逗你的狼了——如果它真的是匹狼的话。我总怀疑你是瞎编的。等你学会控制显形，我早晚得看看它长什么样子。不过现在，我们就快赶不上电影开场了！”

“Zayn才没瞎编。”Liam条件反射般地反驳道，换来Louis一个意有所指的眼神。

“当然了，Liam，你的Zayn宝贝说的总是对的。”Louis以一种歌唱般的调子揶揄道。

Zayn朝Louis的后脑勺拍了一巴掌，Liam则回了他一个白眼，懒得再去争辩。他要费心的事情可比Louis的一句挖苦重要的多，Zayn走在他身边，时不时凑近和他说话，对方的胳膊蹭着他的，激起一串源自哨兵本能的快乐脉冲。Liam觉得满足，这让他一路上都带着奇迹般的好心情。

他几乎没去注意电影演了什么。他的狮子把脑袋埋在白狼的皮毛间，愉快地呼噜了一整晚。

*

“你的房间很安静。我喜欢这儿。”Zayn满意地伸了个懒腰，站起身，把本月的新刊塞回Liam的书柜，现在那基本上是他们两个人的书柜了，“我要申请常驻签证。”

“批了。”Liam笑道。

一个懒洋洋的休息日下午，Zayn溜到Liam宿舍消磨时间。他爬上床倚在Liam旁边，他的狼也毫不客气地跳上床沿，把Zayn往里挤了挤，舒舒服服地卧下了。他们两个心满意足的样子看上去一模一样。

Liam不知道脑袋里的问题是从哪儿蹦出来的，或许是因为对方看上去毫不设防，又或许他的好奇心已经成长到了非要探究不可的地步。总之他鬼使神差地开口：“你在进学院之前本来打算做什么的？”

Zayn含糊地应了一声，看上去像差点睡着，又被Liam的声音强行拉了回来：“没什么特别的。普通高中生，准备念英文系，将来当个老师什么的吧，大概。”

Liam扭过头去看他：“Bradford离Wolverhampton不太远。”

“不太远。”Zayn同意，“但我大概一辈子都找不出什么由头去一趟，没有冒犯的意思。”

Liam摸不准自己该有什么样的感受，只好把结论慢慢说出口：“所以要不是因为向导觉醒，你现在说不定就在老家念大学。而我们也永远都不会遇到。”

Zayn应道：“是啊。”

两个人都沉默下去，这是他们第一次考虑有关宇宙的问题，考虑个人的选择和宇宙的安排之间微妙精细的互动决定了多少互相交叉的人生道路。

“不过我们总是有可能遇到的，就好像冥冥之中自有定数。”Liam安静道。他没有再多说。

那天下午Zayn在他的床上睡了过去，像八爪鱼一样扒着Liam，就像在无边的宇宙中航行的水手指望着他的锚、地图和指南针。

而Liam或许有、或许没有吻过他的头顶。

*

Liam曾经有一次和Louis说起过Zayn的评级，在有一回Zayn心情极差、语气也极差地拒绝了周五的放纵之夜之后。他窝在Liam的床上，把被子和枕头在自己周围叠了一圈，声称自己需要一点白噪音和一点独处时间，顺便借走了Liam的狮子当抱枕。狮子看看准备出门的Liam，又扭头看看Zayn，乖驯而小心地把下巴压在Zayn头顶上。

Liam同样小心地关上门，一晚上都谨慎地分出一股精神力去感应精神体的状况。Liam不太擅长应付心情不佳的Zayn。这让他当晚几乎没怎么喝酒——比他平时的酒量还要少，毕竟每次总要有一个收拾残局的人吧——而且对所有的提问都慢上半拍，随后果不其然收获了Louis拍在他后脑勺的一巴掌。

“喂！”Liam抗议道。

Louis眯起眼睛打量了他一遍，几乎把他看得发毛。随后他的老友难得收起调侃的语气，换上那种少见的、让Liam真真正正发毛的严肃口吻：“Zayn会照顾好他自己的，我知道你担心他，但是他是个成年人了，Liam。如果他希望独处，那就给他独处的时间。”

Liam茫然地盯着桌子的另一边。Harry和Niall在互相灌酒，全仰仗着Louis给他们的那道临时性的精神屏障，即使他们自己也知道第二天的宿醉会可怕得要命。Liam希望自己也能暂时放下过度的忧虑，像个正常的二年级生一样，珍惜还能放纵喝酒的学生时代，毕竟义务兵的管理要比学生严格得多。但他思维的另一头是Zayn，他做不到。

Louis叹了口气，猛地探出精神触须来刺了他一下，Liam嘶地一声打了个寒战。Louis不满地盯着他看：“你有没有听到我在说什么？Zayn能照顾好他自己——他并不真是个B级向导，虽然他的检测报告上那么写。别告诉我你一点也没察觉。”

这终于引起了Liam的注意：“什么？”

Louis压着性子耐心道：“他绝对不止B级，这意味着他对自己思维和情绪的探测与管理比你认为的要更在行。看在老天份上，你是个哨兵——你没必要担心他。”

“不，我是指，你怎么能确定他的评级？”Liam追问。

Louis毫不在意地答道：“因为测试的时候我帮他压了分数。你知道机器测验的部分没法动手脚，所以那部分他全部都是A；但人工测验总有可以干扰的地方，我好歹也是个向导。”

“你什么？！”

Louis重复：“我帮他压了分数。Zayn说过不想评太高，我就顺手帮了个忙。天啊，Liam，你不可能真的没感觉到他的评级有问题吧？”

Liam皱起眉头。他当然有想过，只不过——“我就是想不明白为什么。”

“人们为了各种各样的理由想要隐藏自己的真实评级，Liam。出于隐私感，出于对系统的不信任，出于对未来的打算——理由不重要，重要的是他选择这么做了。如果说我们之中有谁真的能拿到Zayn的理由，那也只可能是你。如果你想要知道，和他谈谈。”

Louis只有这种时候才确实像个向导。

但是Liam当晚没能和Zayn谈谈，事实上，他在很久之后才找到这个机会。当天晚上，他回到宿舍，他的狮子睁开一只眼睛，瞥了他一眼。Zayn已经睡着了，手脚都缠在狮子身上，这只猛兽在他的怀里乖巧得像个松软舒适的抱枕。

Liam轻手轻脚地爬上床，取代了狮子的位置。Zayn因为这些细微的动静而含混地抗议了一句，但没有真正醒过来。

他们以惯常的姿势相拥入眠。

*

等他们的课程真正修到精神体化形，已经是进入学院第三年的事情了。Niall，作为一个纯正的爱尔兰人，在吐槽英国学院进度的时候毫不留情：“你们知道在爱尔兰，一年级的时候就已经学过这个了吧？小动物是生命之光，我是认真的，真不明白为什么有人会把这堂课延后。他们一直在说习惯独自战斗，习惯体能训练，不要依靠精神体——可是精神体就是我们自己啊。”

他的夜莺卧在肩膀上，随着Niall的话点头点头。

Liam终于看到了Louis的狐狸。它昂首挺胸地在空场上巡视，火红的尾巴骄傲地甩来甩去，随后被白狼一口叼在嘴里。片刻之后，狼就被一股强大但温和的力量顶了个后滚翻，不得已松了嘴。它恼火地甩了甩脑袋，抬眼对上了一头龙。

卧槽，Harry是认真的。Liam扫了一眼Harry，对方一脸无辜地回望，慢吞吞地开口：“我都和你们说过了，没人信我。也没人规定精神体不能是幻想生物啊？”他看上去跃跃欲试——是Harry特有的那种眼睛睁大、目光里蹿起火苗的样子——大有现在就试试化形后精神体威力的意思。

Liam刚想开口阻止，Louis先他一步按住了Harry的肩膀。Harry和他的龙一起扭过头去。Liam永远也不会知道他们在精神领域交流了什么，不过短短数十秒后，龙温驯地卧成一团，看上去把喉咙里卡着的火球咽回了肚子，并且暂时满足于现状。

好吧，至少还有个向导可以压得住这头龙。Liam松了口气。

白狼左右看看，无所事事，在场边溜达了一圈之后又倚到了老友身边。狮子懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，把脑袋拱向白狼的皮毛之间。

Zayn站在Liam身后，把脑袋搁在他肩膀上。Liam很久之后已经不再记得Zayn当时说了些什么，只记得声音通过骨头传导过来，成为面前场景带来的满足感的一部分，以一种亲密而温柔的姿态到达他的心脏。

*

Harry的龙在之后一整年的实战与训练中，都没找到机会痛痛快快地吐出那一团火球。它奇迹般地把烦躁和对火焰的渴望保持在了最低限度——鸣谢Louis——穷极无聊之时做过的最出格的事情，无非就是掀过一次Zayn的裙子并且害蜜罐任务差点流产。Zayn，Veronica，随便你怎么叫吧。

白狼忍到任务结束才扑上去和它撕了个痛快，事实上，Liam颇为确定这就是Harry的目的。Zayn妆都懒得卸，拎着高跟鞋站在一边看热闹，顺便伸出精神触须去偷偷修剪了一番Harry的感官。白狼抓住时机怒号一声，而Harry因为突然调大的听觉而猛地一缩脖子，捂紧了耳朵。Zayn大笑着躲在Liam身后，留剩下的人乱成一团。

这是他们的第18次任务，和接连第18次胜利。他们年轻、快乐，并因此而朝气横溢、无所顾忌。无限的可能性在面前延伸，直至没入地平线另一边未知的暗面。

*

第十九次任务是一次真正的挑战：两倍于队伍人数的敌方人数，对生擒敌方首领的要求，以及人手一份的杀人执照——如果对方执意抵抗，则格杀勿论。

队伍在接到任务时出现了一阵短暂的沉默。这对于第一年的义务兵而言，其实是颇为少见的高难度任务。骄傲的连胜纪录终于给他们带来了一份机会，但这同时是一份巨大的挑战，每个人都对此心知肚明：杀人的许可代表着有丧命的可能，但即便如此仍以全面胜利为先。他们是学院能拿出的最优秀的队伍，但这一次万须谨慎小心。

当时他们尚不清楚这次任务带来的真正的挑战。

*

三月份的丛林仍旧冷清得可怕。队伍的追踪进入了第二天，Niall带着他的夜莺在最前方咬紧目标不放。剩余四人兵分两路：Harry和Louis跟随原定路线追击，以防生变；Liam和Zayn走小路，意图提前截住敌人的道路。

Liam预料到了会遇到伏击，没有预料到的是会被接连伏击两次。

第一次的伏击像是在试探深浅；随后的攻击就完全是针对向导而来。一个向导的失能会拖慢哨兵的攻击效率，对方清楚得很。Zayn踩中第二个陷阱的时候完全猝不及防——对方的向导在混乱战斗中同时给两个人立起了感官屏障，而两拨攻击的间隔太短，连Zayn也没有时间做完两人的精神梳理。

对方没有狙击手，或许是不幸中的万幸。对面的其中一个哨兵抓住先机，匕首猛地刺向Liam的脖颈。Liam堪堪避开，下一个瞬间，一头雄狮出现在哨兵背后，将他扑倒在地，然而对方的猎豹也立刻低唁着，与狮子撕咬成一团。Liam无暇顾及细节，转去增援Zayn。他们明显是冲着Zayn来的，另一个哨兵很快与Zayn近身缠斗，而且已经给他添了几处伤口。白狼扑咬的动作里透露着掩藏不住的不耐烦，明显是被敌方向导在暗处的精神攻击惹得怒意大盛。

Liam从绑带里抽出自己用惯了的军用匕首，朝哨兵的后颈攻去。对方不得不暂时转过来应付Liam。就在哨兵转身的瞬间，Zayn对上Liam的目光，朝正西方打了个眼色。Liam躲过哨兵的一个回旋踢，悄悄向那方瞥了一眼。大约十米远处，树后有一片不正常的空白——没有声响，没有气味，一块人形的真空——是对方的向导。

Liam当机立断地放弃与哨兵的纠缠，矮身朝那个方向冲刺。他尽量把时间压缩到最短，然而在仍旧能感觉到一阵尖锐的精神力擦着他的脸颊，向后方攻去。他的背后，Zayn难得爆出一句痛呼，但Liam不能停下来，也无暇回头看。他知道现在的攻击都集中在Zayn身上，但对方比他们经验丰富得多，持久战毫无益处。他对敌方向导的压制是唯一的机会。

Zayn明白。他一向很聪明，而与Liam的配合是他这四年来干得最拿手的事情。此刻他禁止了自己一切让Liam分心的行动：直到Liam把匕首穿透敌方向导的喉咙为止，Zayn没再发出过任何声响。

在向导死亡的瞬间，哨兵的动作明显迟滞了。白狼抓住机会将哨兵扑倒在地，Zayn的精神力一瞬间就击溃了哨兵松散而垮塌的意识。

Liam的狮子嘴角沾着血污，慢慢从另一具尸体上站起身。周围感知不到任何气息了——他们从一场迅捷而凶猛的恶战中活了下来。

但Liam觉得烦躁不安。这种不安在他返身确认Zayn伤势的时候达到了顶点。Zayn闷声不吭地吃下了数道刀伤，其中有一道在小腿——他不可能继续高强度追击了，Liam马上判断道。一瞬间，他可以看到所有训练形成的后天反射对Zayn的影响：Zayn几乎立刻就要抬手给他做最后的屏障加固——时间紧迫，战场上没有思考的余裕——但这股冲动被Zayn强硬地压了下去，他没动。

“Z，”Liam声音干涩，他意识到接下来的任务需要独自完成，（也意识到他不得不把Zayn一个人留在这里，两者相较，竟然是后者更让他觉得担忧。）“你知道我必须去。你也知道你必须这么做——来吧。”

“压制痛觉、提高其他感官，然后放你自己去战斗：我是放你去送死。你的血流干的时候自己都不会意识到的。”Zayn也从牙缝里挤出一句。他的拳头握紧，又强迫自己松开，颤抖着呼出一口气。疼痛一定折磨着他，但他的声音压得很平稳。

“那幸好我们还没绑定。”Liam笑起来，但随后就因为牵扯到自己的伤口，猛地嘶了一声；Zayn抬起头来不可思议地看着他，像是不敢相信生死关头他竟然要说这个，“万一我死了，你也会是安全的。”

“Liam Payne，……”Zayn的神色变幻不定，一瞬间他看上去绝望而阴鸷。但他最终闭了闭眼，跪坐起来，硬生生地吞回一声呻吟。等再抬起头来的时候，他已经恢复成了那个冷静的、所向披靡的向导。Zayn伸出手，触碰到他半跪着的哨兵（Liam努力不去思考这个动作的浪漫意味）；同时他的精神触须包裹住Liam的思维，利落又仔细地把屏障松懈的地方一一梳理好。

一切动作不过一两分钟，Zayn松开手。

“去吧。”

白狼发出长长的哀嚎。

*

Zayn的狼追了他们几公里，帮他们撂倒了一个埋伏中的鬼祟身影，随后在一条河流边失去了Liam的踪迹。这也是增援的队伍开始追踪的位置：Niall的夜莺盘旋在河边，亲昵地啄了啄白狼的耳朵，很快消失在初春仍旧光秃秃的枝干之间，为后继者指引道路；Harry随后赶到，急匆匆地拍了拍白狼的脑袋，比了个拇指，他的龙紧追着丛林间火红的狐狸尾巴，擦着层叠的树梢飞远了。

白狼在原地茫然地立了一会儿，之后凭空消失了。

*

这次任务最终还是成功了。小队生擒了任务目标，虽然一场热烈的丛林山火让善后工作不太好收尾：Harry为此写了整整十四页的报告，在憋完每页后都要去Liam的病房里尽情地抱怨，发表一段决不低于报告字数的即兴演讲。

Liam躺在病房里，断了三根肋骨，脚踝扭伤，但最严重的是大腿上的刀伤。那道伤口距离他的动脉近得吓人，因为极限的追击而状态极糟，血液把裤子的粗糙布料浸成一种不祥的深色。在狐狸把他拖出战局之前，Liam差一点点就要冲上去，面对三人的围攻做最后一搏。他的痛觉壁垒坚实地筑起，把一切对风险的认知隔绝在外，只剩余战斗的本能。所幸一头龙及时赶到，贴着他的脚尖吐下一口火球，瞬间将跃跃欲试的杂兵化为一团灰烬。

龙因此变得兴奋，要不是Louis在照顾Liam的时候分出神来拽了一把Harry，对方怕是能把整个山头夷为平地。Niall在众人被火焰骇住的短暂瞬间，从树枝间轻巧地跃下，敏捷地扼住了敌方首领的脖子；他的夜莺像箭一样冲下来，像啄一粒盛夏的成熟葡萄似的，毫不犹豫地啄瞎了战败者的眼睛。

Niall为此提交给塔的报告要短一些。他来探望Liam的时候刚从文书地狱解脱，这个向来活泼的哨兵语气难得有些低沉，但还是随意地耸耸肩，解释说“总不能让他上法庭之前还毫发无损吧？你差点丢了命。”Liam听得出他语调里的关心，感激地拍了拍对方的胳膊。哨兵在离开病房之前偷偷从兜里掏出一小罐Guinness，嘱咐他“藏好了，等护士不在的时候过过瘾”。

Louis过来看他的时候，提到了Zayn的狼，提到它怎样筋疲力竭地守在河岸，身上沾着泥土和血，好像想榨出最后一点力气来跟着队伍行进。正像Liam最后印象里的那样。

Zayn没有来过。虽然Louis和他保证过Zayn一切都好，Liam仍旧感到胃里发紧。他鲜少有这种模糊而庞大的预感，上次这群蝴蝶扑闪起来还是因为他的哨兵本能觉醒，那时候他16岁。他不确定这次是什么原因。

*

在这次任务结束后的第十五天，Liam认识Zayn的第四年，Zayn从学院和塔的眼皮底下消失了。

*

此后Liam有一两个月过得都不好。

他坐立难安，困惑与焦虑交替出现；白噪音勉强能带给他几小时的睡眠，但剩余的时间里他都睁大眼睛盯着黑暗的天花板直到第一缕曙光升起，对现下的处境茫然无措。他不知道Zayn去了哪儿、伤有没有好干净、现在是否安全，对他离开的原因也只有一个模糊的猜测。他的生活一瞬间陷入一个动荡的漩涡。生活中失去Zayn的感觉就好像突兀地将他人生拼图的一块——巨大的一块——拆走了，即使是风穿过那空荡荡的地方，都让Liam觉得摇晃不稳，如同站在悬崖边摇摇欲坠。他因此而变得暴躁易怒，缺乏耐心，幸好他的队友们对此足够理解。

学院针对队伍的调查立刻展开了。他的好友们在完成各自的问询之后，坚持要在Liam的调查期间陪着他。学院对此并不赞成，但Louis同样大为光火：“看在老天份上，他甚至还没出院！他的向导刚刚失踪，你还指望他现在独自接受问询？你想问点什么出来，他怎么故意搞丢Zayn的吗？要么等他能回学院的时候再说，要么让我们跟着一起。去你的规范流程，我们忍受那一套狗屁东西已经足够久了。”

Louis的声音总是很高，在他情绪激动的时候尤其如此。即使正经医院病房的门隔音效果比学院的医务室好得多，Liam仍旧能隐约听见他的声音透过门板传进来。他不知道Louis是不是又额外动了什么手脚，总之在正式调查的时候，他的好友们都以各种奇特的姿势，挤挤挨挨地蜷在他小小的病床上，对着调查人员虎视眈眈。

调查结束得还算顺利，学院的提问中规中矩，他们重新做了事件记录以备后用，顺便免去了Liam交报告的麻烦。Louis羡慕地咋了咋舌，在随后悄悄告诉他，整个小队就属他和Zayn没有受文书之苦：Liam是因为在医院住院，而Zayn在截止日的前一天从学院离开了。

Liam不知道该对此作何评价。他的脑袋因为药物和缺乏睡眠而昏昏沉沉，但还没傻到以为这是Zayn真正离开的原因的地步。他总是回想起Zayn在最后时刻留给他的阴郁表情，和那句咬着牙念出来的他的名字，就好像他的名字冒犯了自己似的。那些声音和图像纠缠着Liam的脑袋，让他在短暂的睡眠中也得不到完全的安宁。他时常在狼的哀嚎声中惊醒，随后发现自己又面对一个孤零零的长夜。

Liam想得越多，就越觉得Zayn当时几乎是绝望的，就像他在面对一个巨大的谜题，但聪明如他也不知道该如何下手，只能将放弃作为唯一的选项。但Liam抓不住Zayn具体在想什么，就像他最终也没能抓住他。天啊，他们甚至没有绑定——Zayn很可能就此从他的生命中一走了之，再也不会出现。这让Liam在精神层面的状态也越来越差。

他之前要求学院暂时把这件事向他的家里人瞒下来，至少等到他出院再通知给他的母亲。但Karen接到学院通知的时候，还是第一时间赶了过来。她有一瞬间看上去要大发脾气，但Liam最终从她那里得到了一个紧紧的拥抱、一串唠叨和他父亲的口信。Ruth大概是在三天之后得到消息的，因为她在他们姐弟三个人的吐槽群里给他发了一串感叹号，和一段言辞激烈的语音；Nicole听上去要冷静得多，不过声音里也透露出浓浓的担忧。他的家人们永远是他的后盾，这让Liam无限感激，也为自己让他们这样挂心而觉得心情沉重。

*

在成功地把Karen哄回家，身体指标也顺利达标出院之后，Liam终于回到了学院。学院暂停了Liam的任务，声称他处于观察期，需要定期接受身体和精神检查。Liam对此乐见其成，他也确实觉得自己不是出任务的状态。他的队友们就没有这样的特权了：之前的调查结束之后，学院很快调整了他们的任务评级。顶着本届最优任务完成度的桂冠，他们仍在学院的安排下出一些利落的任务，有时会与其他队伍合作，足够简单，但频度不低。虽然如此，学院仍旧安排Louis抽空给Liam定期做精神疏导，Louis对此则一句抱怨也没说过。

“你的脑袋里没有什么精神碎片。不知道学院想让我疏导什么，你的精神图景比我想象中要稳定得多。”Louis皱着眉头，“所以你的精神不应该这么差，我总觉得你的脑子不对劲。”

“还是谢了。”Liam倚在床头板上，整个人仍旧蔫蔫的，“你知道，因为你百忙之中抽出空来给我做疏导，不是因为你觉得我脑子有病。”

Louis嗤了一声，根本懒得搭理他的自怨自艾。

*

Harry在一次任务结束之后过来敲他的门，安静地陪他度过了几个小时。因为他是个好朋友：抛开那些疯狂的念头不谈，平日的Harry甜得像一块奶油面包。这块奶油面包坐在Liam房间的地板上，把下巴搁在Liam床边，有一搭没一搭地和他聊天。

他们最终说起Zayn。

Harry问他记不记得Veronica，赢得了Liam疑惑的挑眉。  
“那次任务结束之后，他的狼把我坠在地上，差点咬到我的喉咙。你知道龙的个头比狼大上好几倍，那次我们仍旧算打了个平手。他是个向导，我是个哨兵，如果你还记得。他真是见鬼地擅长这些东西。”Harry用他那股子慢吞吞的语气继续，“我是想说，他不会有事的，无论他去了哪儿。他会没事的，只要你对这件事也接受良好。”

他的言外之意让Liam皱起眉头：“这是什么意思，只要我也接受良好？”

“你不需要担心他的安危，我觉得你潜意识里也知道这一点，这不是真正困扰你的部分。”Harry仰着脑袋，他说出来的话则和他温吞的语气大不相符，“我觉得你的精神只是对他一声不吭就消失有点接受不良。说实话，我们都有一点，但是你们是——你们。他是你的向导。”

他们都没有提尚未绑定的事，他们在队伍内部交流的时候一般都懒得提，大家都知道这是板上钉钉的事情：Zayn是Liam的向导，Liam是Zayn的哨兵，他们迟早是要绑定的。

如果事情照常发展的话。

他们两个在之后都没再多说。Liam认认真真地考虑了一遍Harry的话，不得不承认他说的有道理。Zayn的能力他再清楚不过，他如今的精神状态大概确实是因为Zayn选择默默离开。而Harry的话也让他瞥见队伍为此受到的影响。Zayn是他们之中的一员，队伍的五分之一，Louis的室友与犯罪搭档，Niall的兄弟，Harry疯狂计划的支持者，兼任偶尔缺席的放纵之夜不忠实爱好者。他的消失是一场小型地震，他周围的人多少都有波及。

这让他撑起精神来，当天晚上去找了一趟Niall。

Liam走进房间的时候，对方正抱着吉他，眼神放空，百无聊赖地拨弄着几个单调的音符。看见Liam进来，他的夜莺绕了个旋，落在Liam肩膀上，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脖子。Liam上前抱了抱他，小心地避开了哨兵这次任务新添的伤口。

他本来是怀抱着安慰人的心态过来，结果反而被小个子的金发哨兵安慰了。Niall的蓝眼睛看着他，像是知道他在想什么。

“Zayn的父母来过学院，在你住院的时候。”Niall开口道，“他们看上去镇定得可怕——也许是向导之家祖传的强大神经。不过让我猜想的话？Zayn给他们留过消息了。他知道自己在做什么，Payno，或许他只是需要一点时间，虽然方式简单粗暴了一点。你也一样，这或许也不是件坏事。”

Liam眨眨眼睛。他已经放弃深究为什么Niall总能看穿他了，旁观者清不是没有道理。只不过他目前还没有走出茫然的状态，他还是不明白Zayn为什么会连一句再见都懒得说，也不知道自己能不能最终看开这件事。

他只能寄希望于时间。

*

Liam回到学院后的第十天，经历了一次焦虑的集中爆发，那天他整夜没有睡，白噪音和药剂都没办法安抚他的脑袋。第二天他顶着巨大的黑眼圈和苍白的脸色去做常规检测，差点把医务室的值班向导吓一跳。但更要命的是他的体检报告出来之后，向导只扫了一眼，就直接给Liam的教官挂了电话。Liam根本没有力气追问到底怎么回事，他最近各项数值都不稳定，今天的数字估计更是乱得离谱。他只能感觉到极度的疲累，这种重压似乎是从精神层面直接施加的，远远超过了他之前体验过的任何一种疲惫。

他在教官到来之前就昏睡过去。

*

那天Liam根本不知道后来发生了什么，他醒过来的时候躺在医务室的床上，胳膊上多了几个取血的针孔，手臂上象征性地连着生理盐水。教官什么也没有对他说，而医生只是又塞给他一沓报告，告诉他几乎所有的常规检查都做过了，没有任何结果。生理上讲，他已经完全从上次战斗的伤害中恢复，没有器质性损伤，哨兵能力亦毫发无损。精神层面而言，一位治疗师再次尝试触碰了他的精神图景，但他的结论与Louis一致：稳固得过分。

Liam把那一沓实验报告扔在宿舍桌上，只觉得自己十足茫然。

但从那天之后，奇迹般地，Liam的状况稳定下来。说是稳定其实还谦虚了，准确来说，Liam的状况一天比一天更好。他的精神好像终于到了触底反弹的境地：他睡得更多，梦魇更少，像在转暖的天气中抽芽的树木一样，进入了热烈生长的夏季。在长得毫无尽头的观察期的第二十天，Liam实在憋得难受，在队伍的全力掩护下溜去哨兵训练场偷偷进行常规训练，不小心留下了个人最好成绩记录：耐力，体能，精准度，集中力。Harry在旁边毫不掩饰地“哇哦”了一声，Niall则吹了个口哨，只有Louis皱着眉头。

训练结束之后Louis跟着他进了宿舍，毫不客气地坐在Zayn常待的那把椅子上。Liam别开视线，但下一秒Louis就直白道：“我觉得你该去彻底查查你的脑子。”

“喂！”Liam半心半意地抗议。

“听我说。管它叫向导的直觉也好，作为你二十年朋友的了解也罢。我觉得你的精神图景不对劲，只不过我，甚至专业的治疗师，都不可能完全走遍你的精神图景。你的身体和精神状态突然好转一定有什么原因，”Louis眉头紧锁，犹豫着是不是要继续说下去，“我总觉得这件事和Zayn有点关联——我觉得我上次任务的时候撞上他了。”

Liam猛地抬起头来。

Louis摆了摆手：“别那么看着我，我也不能确定。只不过……我们上次任务赶路的时候撞见了一队带向导的雇佣兵。向导没有露过面，但是我和他一起训练了四年，总能看出一点。你知道他隐藏踪迹的风格，就像走雪路的狼会用尾巴扫过去似的。我觉着我看见他的狼尾巴了，但是到底是不是我也说不好，别抱什么希望。”

雇佣兵。不知道为什么，Liam算不上太吃惊。或许是Zayn这次的选择终于帮助Liam将细节串了起来：他对能力监管规则嗤之以鼻，他放过跑路的机会，留在礼堂里帮Liam躲过了教官的巡查，他开学第一个月就联合Louis骗过了新生评级，他每个月都会把三个哨兵偷渡进嘈杂混乱、哨兵禁入的夜店或酒吧，他极为抗拒Liam任务先于安危的战术判断。或许雇佣兵最终更适合他；凭借他的向导能力，在把能力与待遇的关联明摆在台面上，而规则尽可以见鬼去的雇佣兵行业，只会更如鱼得水。

只不过Liam的心脏仍旧被这个假设坠得向下沉去。承认Zayn会擅长雇佣兵这一行，也就相应地承认了他们永远不再重逢的可能。而这一点Liam拒绝接受。

*

在Louis的坚持下，学院终于把Liam从重点观察名单移到了异常全面送检名单。他懒懒散散地再次走了一遍过分熟悉的体检流程，只不过这次在脑成像监测室多待了二十分钟。四个小时后，和体检报告一起出现在他宿舍门口的是一脸严肃的教官。对方无言地把报告递过来。

Liam不明所以地接过报告。精神绑定四个大字与他面面相觑，Liam差点被午饭呛死。

“什么时候？”  
什么时候？

Liam的思维开始回溯，他跳过了这几个月来那些明晃晃的困惑和焦虑，固执地向前，再向前。直到Zayn的指尖最后一次搭在他的颈侧，冰凉、湿润，在他暗色的胎记上留下一枚带血的指纹。那一点接触刺痛他至今。但如果，如果那时候——

这样他稳固的精神状态、Louis对他精神壁垒的评价就都能解释得清了，Liam只是没想到这种概率极低的事情会发生在自己身上。Zayn和他之间形成了一个链接，一个罕见、强大、纯精神的绑定链接，而现在Zayn下落不明。现在事情的复杂程度毫不亚于他俩分手之前搞出来了一个永远不会出世的孩子——要是男人真的能怀孕，他俩又真的上过床的话。可是一个孩子不能触发他们的生命共享与精神关联，他们的绑定链接可以。从这一刻起，Liam必须字字小心。

“我不知道，先生。”Liam斟酌着句子，“如果让我猜想的话，今年三月，Zayn的最后一次任务。”

*

Liam随即接受了第二次调查，之后他的生活陡然清静下来。学院允许他进行常规训练，但除此之外仍旧没给他安排任务。这让他多出许多思考的余裕。

他经常会想起那次超量药物也无法压制的失眠和次日混乱的体检结果来。他以前只觉得是向导缺位引发的应激反应，但现在一切都有了新的解释：那是他的精神对Zayn处境的本能反馈。Zayn当时遭遇过什么危险的状况，或许是一场恶战，而他对此无能为力。

或许这件事从头到脚唯一的安慰就是现在Liam活得好好的，精神状态也一切正常，起码这能够说明Zayn一切都好。

但这不妨碍他每次想起那一晚都会咬紧牙关。这样的思考总会把他引向死胡同，引向“如果当时”的种种假设，然而假设是世上最无用功，除去精神的消耗之外再无他用。他对此心知肚明，只不过仍旧无法自拔。当时Zayn倚在他身边，听他说“或许我们从来不会遇到”的时候，也会像他如今一样，悄悄地推演过一百种可能吗？其中有一种行得通吗？

如果他们是普通人，能够避开所有的错误选项，从此幸福快乐地生活在一起吗？

如今对Zayn的回忆已经不像开头时候那么难了。他更多地想起他们共度的快乐的时光，对方的一个玩笑，一次调侃，一句无伤大雅的互相攻击，或是他搭在Liam颈侧的手指——除去最后一次。那仍旧是一个崭新的伤口，Liam努力不去碰触它。他试图把所有从潜意识上浮的快乐回忆都收集起来，专门储存在脑海的某一块特定区域，当作自己再次陷入消沉的下行螺旋时的备份重启盘。这或许是他思维的一次自救，潜意识深处的某种力量在督促着他这样做。

哦，或许是他们的精神链接，Liam半心半意地思考道。所以他的向导仍旧在照顾他，以他们的回忆，以他们的链接，以他留下的一切。

这让他更愿意相信Zayn的离开是一种不得已而为之。或许他对于规则的忍受终于到达了临界点，而最后一次战斗不过是一段导火索，以某种方式引爆了他的行动。他希望Zayn也会想念他——他希望他们的链接永远不要成为Zayn后悔清单的一部分。

他的朋友们对他的精神链接反应各异。Niall在最初的几天里每次见他都要以“恭喜，是个链接”作为开场白拿他开涮。Liam知道他完全理解精神绑定的重要性和当下情景的复杂程度，但拿Niall自己的话来说，就是“但这终究是件喜事。”

Harry和Niall的态度大同小异，不过Liam疑心这是出于他对于一切刺激的事物本能的向往心态。

显然只有Louis对这件事咬牙切齿。他的狐狸烦躁地甩着尾巴，在宿舍里来回踱步。他本人则用指节叩着桌板，皱紧了眉头：“所以Zayn在溜去干雇佣兵这一行之前，和你精神绑定了？雇佣兵？看在老天份上，你知道他们甚至不受日内瓦公约保护吧？我真想把Zayn脑袋里的水晃出来，再用那桶水淹死你们俩算了。”

Louis的语气就好像他和Zayn真的搞出了一个孩子。

Liam不得不出声抗议。“公平起见，我觉得我们两个当时都没意识到这件事。”他以一种就事论事的语气说，“不然Zayn无论如何也至少会通知我一声。这东西又不可能是他单方面扔进我的脑子里的：一个双向的绑定不可能单方面形成，更别说这涉及到性命问题。”

Louis面无表情道：“说明你脑子一样进水了。”

在那一天之前，Liam甚至不知道狐狸也会大声叹气。

不过Louis的态度也是情有可原。在此之前，他已经从教官那里收到了足够的警告。精神绑定意味着生命的共享，他藉由这份绑定探知Zayn的情况，反过来也一样。虽然他仍旧对Zayn身处何处毫无头绪，不过自从上次晕倒过后，他有很久没有过状态异常了。或许Zayn也找到了他们的链接。两个人像是达成了一种沉默的共识：不要重伤，不要死，同时也信任对方不会把自己置于危险的境地。这与他们从前在战场上并肩战斗的感觉区别不大，因此格外驾轻就熟。

无论如何，他都希望Zayn能好好的。

*

塔随后以“无法判定为持久稳定的精神状态”为由正式把Liam调离了固定队伍。但出于数月较为平缓的观察结果与对Liam的A级哨兵能力的信任，他被安排去指导一队三年级生，带领他们出一些简单的任务。

Niall坚持要跟着他来。学院本来不打算批准，但Niall的态度坚决。Liam第一次整顿新队伍的时候，一眼就瞧见那个小个子的金发哨兵混在三年级学生里。要不是从前每周五他都和这个家伙一起出门喝酒，他现在一定没法从学生堆里把他揪出来，Niall就是有本事和小孩子们毫无违和感地打成一片。

随后他问起这件事的时候，侦察兵大方承认：“我们担心你。Louis是唯一的向导了，Harry跟着Louis跑，你也知道他俩现在是义务兵里的头号战力，学院直接把他俩的申请扔回去了。”

“说得和学院不缺高等前哨似的。”Liam无奈道，“最后的义务兵任务机会，你说不要就不要了？”

Niall无所谓地耸耸肩：“这个没关系，前哨的工作比起你们来，依靠经验少，随机应变更多。再说，我这段时间不管做什么任务，就算我回去再修两门课，义务兵结束之后，学院照样找得到理由把我送到塔底下。”Niall朝他眨了眨眼，“毕竟高等前哨永远稀缺嘛。”

两年的义务兵役结束后，有意继续在哨兵与向导道路上走下去的学生，会被学院推荐、移交给塔，进行正规收编；而资质平平或意不在此的，会在学院的批准下正式退役，回归普通人的生活，只不过为防止社会大众的恐慌和排斥，学院对退役学员的能力使用也做了诸多限制规定。Liam知道Niall一向希望继续走哨兵的道路，也知道对方的话有道理，但他仍旧为拖累了好友的选择而感到一阵罪恶。

Niall一定是看出来了，他有的时候敏锐得像个向导。

“别那么想，Payno。”Niall神色轻松地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你知道我的。如果让我继续走原来的任务，我会更放不下心。我对我的选择负责，而你，不管你将来是继续还是退役，先把这群小崽子带好再说。”

事实上，Liam最近确实有考虑过退役的事情，他只是惊讶于Niall居然点出了这种可能性。义务兵之后直接退役对A级哨兵来说确实罕见，但这个选项最近一段时间总在他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，他隐约感觉得到，但暂时还抓不住细节。

就这样，他暂时放过了这个话题。

*

训练新人比他想象中有趣一点点。或许是Liam比起教官而言，与他们的年龄差距更小的缘故，在常规训练与日常任务中，这批三年级生对Liam的指令都乐于遵从，评分表现也是可圈可点。他的队伍鲁莽，毛躁，忽视细节，不计后果，但同时也活跃，真诚，善于沟通，有无限的潜力。这让Liam稍微放下心来。

如果说Liam还有点领队的样子，那么Niall纯粹就是在全身心享受三年级的轻松日常，比起副队来，他更像个经验丰富的学生罢了。

唯一的问题是这让他怀旧。他已经有很久没有接触过新手级的任务了，重新回到这个阶段就像给了他一个机会，让他以旁观者的视角重新审视几年前的自己。他清晰地意识到与三年级的自己相比，数十个任务是如何塑成了他如今的反应力和对感官的控制能力。不过后者大半还是要感谢他和Zayn的精神链接，那几乎就像Zayn还在他身边，好像他能感知到对方存在于他的脑海深处。这让他每一次的定期精神疏导都顺利得出奇，然而同时也让他常常陷进回忆。

他想念有Zayn在身边的日子，想念他们的每一次交流，每一个心照不宣的碰拳，想念他真正把手指搭在他的颈侧，进入他的精神图景，利落地帮他构筑起精神壁垒。

他对此毫无办法。

*

数个月后，这群三年级的小鬼们接到了一个他们的第一个野外外勤任务。一个卷款潜逃的企业老板，不敢走大路，雇了三个野路子的哨兵做保镖，准备在今晚横穿这片丛林，去和自己的情人会和，随后乘私人飞机一起逃窜向大西洋上某个未知的岛国。他们的任务是带回他，要活的，连带着他脑袋里的银行卡信息一起。任务一派下来，Liam的队伍立刻被一阵跃跃欲试的兴奋氛围笼罩，Liam不得不发表了一通严肃的训话，才把他们的状态控制在可以正常出发的程度。

他们在太阳落山时进入了丛林。前期行进一切顺利，只不过在接近预定埋伏点的时候，Niall突然止住脚步，打了个手势。队伍一下顿住了。

这里除了他们还有其他人。是目标吗？

Niall飞快地向Liam打了个眼色，轻轻摇了摇头。他的夜莺还没有回来，目标仍旧在被监视的稳定状态中。Liam暗暗叹了口气，那么就是另一支队伍。这一带经常有流窜的雇佣兵团体出没，或许是他们之中的一支。而且对方实在是太安静了，即使是接受过专业训练的哨兵也鲜少有隐蔽得这样好的；或许他们带了一个向导，这也意味着这支队伍不能小看。这就让任务变得复杂多了，Liam只希望他们的任务目标不要对撞。

但与此同时，他也能感觉到一股强得过分的直觉，告诉他没有关系，尽管去做就是，队伍是安全的。他知道自己在赌，但他的直觉曾经救过他不少次，他决定遵循它，起码目前为止对方没有显示出恶意。

“我只是想谈谈。”Liam朝着影影幢幢的树林开口。Niall惊讶地瞥了他一眼。  
——学院的人，我能应付。对面的向导基本上就是把这个想法塞进了在场所有人的脑袋里，连针对Liam队伍的精神屏蔽工作都懒得做。Liam皱起眉头，他从来没见过直接把向导推到未知面前的团队。

“跟我谈吧。”下一秒，对方的向导从树影之中显出身形，神色阴沉，他的狼亦步亦趋地跟在脚边。

Liam顿时僵住了。他背后的队伍里有沉不住气的小哨兵立刻嚷嚷起来：“你哪位啊？叫你们队长出来说话。”  
Niall眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴。

阴沉的向导笑了一声：“队长不在，我最合适。”他歪了歪脑袋，把目光钉在Liam身上，从头到脚地打量了一遍，“怎么样，谈不谈？”

我除了恋爱什么都不想跟你谈。Liam真庆幸自己在当队长的这段时间里修炼出不少表面功夫，才没把这句话直接甩在对方脸上。他看着Zayn——他手背上是个新纹身吗？——感觉到脑袋里的链接快乐得嗡嗡作响；他整个人仿佛都在嗡嗡作响，需要竭尽全力把开始做冲刺跑的狮子压在精神图景里。  
他点了点头，道：“好，借一步说话。”

*

他们走到十余米外去交涉，留两方的队伍在原地，大部分人都保持着一种谨慎的观察态势。虽然Liam绝对听见Niall在打听雇佣兵的装备了——对方没有理他，Liam小小地叹了口气。

“好吧，那就来说说我们的Smith先生。”Liam把注意力转回来，深吸一口气，开门见山道，“我们需要把人带回去，活着就行，没有别的要求。”

Zayn勾起一个客套的假笑。他看上去变化不大，头发剃短，多了一两个新纹身，但大体仍旧是Liam记忆里的向导，或许一年还来不及改变他太多。这也是为什么他的神情让Liam皱了皱眉，他不喜欢——不习惯Zayn用这种表情对付他，碍于形势又不好开口，只得耐下性子听他接下来的话：“噢，那就简单了。我们只想要他的一根手指，加上上边的戒指。我们的Smith先生惹到了他不得了的情人，对方点名要把送给他的戒指连着指头收回来。”

Liam皱起眉，惊讶道：“他要带去私奔的那个情人？”

Zayn摇摇头，现在笑容里带了一点真的被逗乐的成分：“不，另一个，现在估计正在那不勒斯的豪宅里等着我们的加急包裹。脚踏两条船的后果啊。”

Liam啧了一声，有钱人的世界真复杂。他确信自己没有将这句话说出口，但Zayn嘟囔了一句“是吧，我也觉得”，就好像他刚刚看穿了Liam在想什么，一个完成对方句子的老习惯。这让Liam不自觉地看向Zayn，正巧迎上对方的目光。

“当你说你想谈谈的时候，”Zayn慢慢琢磨着句子，无意识地转着刀柄——又一个他紧张时会有的小动作，Liam思量道，有些东西确实不会变，即使他的手背已经覆盖上了陌生的纹身，“具体是想谈什么？”

这就是为什么他们把各自的队伍抛在脑后，在附近找了块平整的地面并排坐好，摆出一副要长谈的架势，彼此都紧张得像刚入学的新生。

刚开始总是最艰难的。Zayn收好了他的匕首，转而从附近的地面上捡了一根树枝，漫无目的地在松软的土壤上戳来戳去。

“Louis说你隐藏队伍的方式像狼尾巴扫雪。”Liam脱口而出，说完才反应过来自己说了什么。他呻吟一声，把脑袋埋进掌心。

Zayn笑起来，也不知道是在笑这个形容，还是笑Liam。这让笼罩着他们的紧张气氛散开了一点：“是他的狐狸尾巴从来不肯往下扫，他的隐匿烂透了。记得告诉他，我又在这件事上嘲笑了他一遍。”

Liam咬住嘴唇：“或许——或许你可以自己告诉他呢？”

Zayn把笑容收起来了，这让Liam怀疑自己是不是太过直接了，不过这些话总要说出来。与其无意义地兜圈子，不如一次问个清楚。

“我一直在想那次任务。”Liam轻声道，“如果我当时的动作能再快一点，如果我的狮子能再快一点，我们两个现在会在什么地方、是什么样子。”

他们不用明说是哪次任务，那道旧伤对他们两个而言都还没有愈合。

“现在让我回想一下当时，”Zayn咔吧折断了手里的树枝，“你知道我后悔过多少次当时？我就该给你的痛觉壁垒留条缝，让学院因为任务惨败把咱俩一起开除完事。”

他声音里的忿忿不平无意识地漏出一点过去的痕迹，就仿佛Liam凿开了他阴沉的外壳，一个旧时的、熟悉的Zayn从裂开的缝隙之间向外打量。Liam无声地笑起来，他倚向对方，全身都放松下来。Zayn用肩膀沉默地接住他的重量，凑过来和他蹭了蹭脑袋。

“这不是那次任务的问题，Leeyum。”Zayn拖长了音节叫他的名字，他的狮子为此快乐地呼噜起来，“重来一次还是会这样，第十九次不发生，第二十九次也会发生。是我的问题——我不喜欢学院和塔，但我喜欢你，我找不到让这两点共存的方法，当时没有，现在仍然。”

“所以雇佣兵的生活对你来说要好一些吗？”Liam提心吊胆道，生怕对方来一个肯定句，让这场对话以沉默告终。

Zayn皱了皱鼻子：“我还是宁愿被叫成自由职业者谢谢。我逃开了对能力的监管，但是失去了你。一半换一半，划算不到哪里去。不，我现在越来越觉得我还亏了，没有你的生活比学院还要无趣。”

Liam本能地反驳：“你没有失去我。你永远不会失去我的。我们——我们绑定了，记得吗？”

Zayn扭过头来深深地看了他一眼。他的白狼站起身迈向Liam身旁，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的腿。Liam伸出手，对方乖巧地把脑袋搭过来，任由Liam把它从头检查到尾巴尖。

“不用看了，好着呢。”Zayn柔声道，“只要我们的链接是好的。”

“你是什么时候发现精神链接这回事的？”Liam好奇道，手上没停。一年没见了，他决定还是摸个够本再说；上次它惨兮兮地流连在河边的样子还在Liam脑袋里徘徊不去。

“几个星期之后？”Zayn应道，“向导对脑袋里的事情总是会敏感一点。刚开始我整夜睡不着，差点搞砸了第一个任务。”Liam想起他离开的前两个月，想起那个因为焦虑而失眠的一整个夜晚，现在一切都有了解释。“之后我花了三天整理了一遍自己的精神图景——在雪原边缘发现了你的脚印。”

Liam点点头，这说得通。狮子从来不是极地动物，唯一的解释就是他在潜意识层面曾通过链接踏足过Zayn的精神图景，或许是他们刚分开那阵子的梦，或是某一阵穿透他脑海深处的嗡鸣。

“我不喜欢学院和塔，从来都是，但家里人坚持要我来念，传统的向导家庭总是这么固执。”Zayn顿了顿，咬住嘴唇，像是在犹豫是否要继续。他以前从来不会在袒露情感方面有所犹豫，这让Liam意识到他们之间已经因为许久的沉默而变得彼此陌生，好像许久未曾开启的机械想要重新运转，总是需要耗费巨大的动力，但Zayn最终还是接着说了下去，“如果说条条框框的规定还在接受范围之内，我无论如何不能接受的就是这些规则带来的失去你的可能性。但我拿不出冠冕堂皇的理由劝你一起退出。A级哨兵，从一年级看到你的检测报告，我就早该——”Zayn自嘲般摇了摇头，“这就像劝一个前途无量的歌者退出歌坛，从头开始转行当模特一样，根本没有道理。所以由我直接放弃总是最简单的，不管你是不是我的哨兵——不管你是不是我的。你会成为顶尖的哨兵，我会活——”他顿了片刻，换了个主语，“我们都会活下来的。”

Liam想起Niall刚刚来当他的副队的时候，他是如何为无意间干涉了对方的选择而觉得罪恶的。这让他瞬间明白了Zayn的意思，以及Zayn没有说出口的话：我们当时甚至都没有绑定，我不觉得有资格影响你的人生道路，也不觉得我们两个在产生分歧后，会有任何弥补裂痕的办法。

与其在争吵与眼泪中分道扬镳，不如在一切尚未发生的时候断个干净。

这就是Liam一整年的困惑、痛苦和泪水的最终答案了。看上去太过简单，但当他仔细想了想，也不得不承认Zayn说得有道理。如果一切按部就班地进行下去，A级哨兵是学院重点培养和推荐的对象，将来不出意外一定会被塔收入麾下。Zayn作为他的常年搭档——未来的绑定向导，如果提出想要退役，他们或许不会争吵，或许会长谈，会抽丝剥茧把利弊都摆在桌面上一一分析，或许能够达成一致，但一定会有一个人对那条未选择的道路及其带来的所有可能性深深叹息。

这会成为他们其中一人的终生遗憾，很有可能也会成为他们关系中的一粒滑石。

“直到我们绑定了。”Liam悄声说道。

“直到我们绑定了。”Zayn重复道，“这仍然让我觉得罪恶，我最终还是干涉了你的选择，或多或少。”

Liam摇摇头，打断他：“不——听我说。绑定是一个双方的链接，不是单方的责任。它意味着我们的精神彼此适合：精神绑定就是我们潜意识的选择，我们选择对方，才能形成绑定；而不是反过来，不是绑定本身逼迫我们做选择。Z，我们互相选择了对方。”

Zayn终于抬起头来看他，脸上没什么表情，但Liam向来擅长从他的眼角眉峰寻找线索。那是他的向导，他比世上的任何人都了解Zayn，世上也再没其他人能比Zayn更了解他。他们在彼此面前如同两本摊开的书，写着只有他们两个能读懂的语言。

Zayn在期待他接下来的话，又不敢怀抱太大希望，这让他的下颌收紧，眉毛稍稍抬起，眼睛在初升的星光下闪闪发亮。

“我最近在想——退役或许也不错？”Liam挠了挠下巴，在对方的目光下莫名有些羞赧。他之前从来没有把这件事和任何人说过，Niall能看出来是因为他真的很聪明，但这件事一直盘旋在他的脑袋里，自由地勾画酝酿，直到成长为足以说出口的成熟想法。在相隔这么久之后，再次和Zayn袒露自己的思维，这也让Liam有一种前所未有的暴露感，提醒着他一年的岁月粗暴地横亘在两人之间，让一切话语都磕磕绊绊；但他就是要继续说，“被塔收编和回归普通人的行列对我来讲没有什么分别，只要你会在我身边。反正我一向想去当消防员来着。”

“你知道塔代表着什么，荣誉，刺激，永远的前线，探索哨兵的无限种可能。如果你退役，世界会变得无趣得可怕。”Zayn的话说的很慢，但不像是在思考，反倒像这些话他已经想过很多遍，现下只是想尽可能说得清楚明白，“救一只猫，救一个普通人，或许有幸运日可以撞上持枪的歹徒，但他们在你的超感之下根本不值一提。你的哨兵感官被平凡的日常磨钝，你的狮子不被允许四处游荡。或许你的一部分会永远死去。”

Liam把狼抱在怀里，轻轻拍了拍它的耳根，用以安抚它紧张起来的情绪。这一招向来好用，Liam满意地松开手，放它去一边找它的旧友（他最终没能按住自己的狮子，它几乎是欢天喜地地从精神图景里钻了出来，Liam随它去了），自己则把精力放回到组织语言上：“我在哨兵能力刚刚觉醒的那段时期，仍旧觉得自己会用普通人的方式过完一生。只不过后来的能力爆发——如果你还记得？Louis一时压不住我的五感，我直接从医院进的学院。”

Zayn安静地看着他，仿佛也陷入了同样的回忆：“我记得。”

“所以本来我家里就不怎么喜欢我来学院，当时也是不得已。医生直接把我扔进学院，基本上就是通知了我妈一声。她到现在还是对这件事很恼火，再加上上次任务我差点把命丢了。说实在的，她没逼着我立刻退学真让我惊讶。”Liam撇了撇嘴，“我的意思是，虽然A级哨兵听着还挺威风的，不过归根结底我对它没有太多执念，放弃哨兵身份也不过只是回到以前的生活之中罢了。就像我说的，两种道路我都不在意，我只是更喜欢挑选你在的那一种——如果可以的话，也希望我们能一起活着，而不是一起死去。Zayn，你懂我在说什么。”  
你总是懂。

我希望你能和我一起退役。

Zayn嗤了一声：“噢，这就新鲜了。”他以平日里那种轻巧的语气嘟囔道，“你以前倒是从来没想和我一起活下去过。”

Liam悄悄嘶了一声，他的狮子发出一声委委屈屈的呜咽。Zayn性格里尖锐的一面对Liam而言难得一见：他的讽刺从来没有如此直接地指向过Liam，这让Liam顿时有些手足无措：“Zayn——”

“别。那句话我收回，见鬼了。”Zayn猛地摇了摇头，“我居然也觉得疼。”

Liam一瞬间没能忍住自己的冲动。他的胸腔里沸腾着笃定、喜爱和保护欲，这股情绪顺着脊柱冲入脑海，让他坐立不安，逼得他跪坐起来朝Zayn凑过去。Zayn还维持着刚刚懊恼的表情，Liam看得清他长而密的睫毛和深色的瞳孔，看得清里面映照出的星光——他的哨兵感官又无意识地挑高了，说真的，这不是个好习惯，但他在Zayn身边的时候总是会这样；因为无论如何，Zayn总会照顾好他的。

Zayn确实让他有恃无恐。

Liam和Zayn四目相接，拿不准接下来的动作，他起身的时候凭的全是一股冲动，完全没想好要做什么，只是本能地想离他的向导再近一点。但Zayn看上去对随后的安排一清二楚。

“来啊，”Zayn轻声道，“过来。”

Zayn凑过来吻住了他。他的嘴唇轻而软，那股熟悉的烟草味道比记忆里还要浓郁十倍，与青草、苔藓和这片丛林的气味十足相称。Liam全然本能地回吻，放任自己在这份坚实的亲密感之中流连片刻。

之后Zayn退开，他的嘴角弯起一个熟悉而真诚的弧度，让Liam也忍不住笑起来。

“好吧，假设——不，”Zayn换了个引导词，声音里多了些Liam能认得出的调侃语调，“不用假设，我确实愿意和你共度一生，Leeyum，算你走运。不过首先，也要学院和塔不追究才行。你知道雇佣兵足以让我上法庭的吧？虽然我也没接过太出格的活儿——自从发现我们的链接之后，我总是会怕死。不过仍旧，学院和塔对雇佣兵的态度一向不积极，你知道他们对于在监管范围外使用能力是什么态度的。我搞不好要在牢里蹲上几年。”

“关于那个……你不会的。我有打听过一些，你知道，就是上次Louis出任务撞见你之后，”Liam咬了咬嘴唇，“你不会的，再给我一个月。我还有几位教授和教官需要联系，他们都多少和塔有一点牵涉，希望我的评级和队伍的日常表现最终还能起点作用吧。总之，最多一个月，之后就算这事惊动到塔，最终的决定也绝对不至于到牢狱之灾的地步，我和你保证。”

Zayn短促地吹了一声口哨，把Liam从头到脚仔细打量了一遍，随后像是对自己所见到的十分满意：“我们最终还是把你腐化到这种程度了，Louis真该开香槟庆祝。我记忆里那个正直又严肃的Liam哪儿去了？”

Liam从鼻孔里嗤了一声，知道对方只是在开玩笑：“还在这儿，只不过你要仔细找找才能找得到了——不过没关系，我们之后有的是时间。”

这个念头看上去也取悦了Zayn。他长长地看了Liam一眼，嘴角慢慢勾起一个好看的笑来：“好吧，那好。那就一个月。”

他轻而慢地舒出了一口气，Liam觉得自己悬了一年之久的心也随着他的叹息缓慢地落回了应有的位置。他们最终还是达成了共识，在一年的分离和成长之后，彼此都心甘情愿地各退一步，退回到分别的十字路口上，重新选定接下来的道路。从这一刻起，他们要向有对方存在的未来前行了。

Liam的嗓子干哑，但心情久违的轻松。他们随后有一搭没一搭地聊着天，聊过去的一年，聊Harry和Louis，也聊Niall和他带出来的队伍——Zayn没有回头看，毕竟以向导的视力，他就算回头也看不见什么，但他朝后挥了挥手和Niall打了个招呼，远处的枝叶间随即回以一声鸟鸣似的口哨。

Zayn好像打定主意要把这一年两个人漏掉的话补回来似的，他固执而坚定地推着那台停摆的机器往前走，直到它慢慢地重新开动，直到他们回到了熟悉的步调，对于彼此的对谈都感到足够舒适，直到——

“你自慰的时候有没有想过我？”

“天啊，Zayn。”Liam捂住脸笑道，“最多再过两个小时就要出任务了。你确定要现在聊这个？”

“最多再过两个小时就要出任务了，”Zayn坚持，“你不还是挑这个节骨眼和我从去年三月聊到未来六十年吗？”

言之有理。Liam无言以对，只得咬牙切齿地如实相告：“好吧，好吧。有，每一次。或许有时候是Veronica……”Zayn一肘拐在他肋骨上，“嗷！但是我还是要说。我早晚要让你穿着那身衣服操你一次。”

这话里许诺的意味远远超过了现下情境应有的标准，但Zayn只是扭过头来看了看他，似乎对此毫无异议。

“巧了，我也想穿着那身衣服操你一次。”Zayn轻松道，笑意底下藏着一点不合时宜的渴望，明晃晃地闪着火光。

“……我们真的应该换个话题了。”Liam试图站起身活动一下僵硬的关节，但Zayn拉过他的领子——他当然知道该往哪里用力能最大限度地制住Liam的动作，这身外勤制服他穿了四年整——又给了他一个简短的吻。

他没有再多说什么，只是借力站起身。但Liam读出了他的意思，这次的吻是“记得你说的话”和“我们会的”，这让Liam不自觉地微笑起来。

“Zayn。你知道你对我来讲多么重要，对吧？”Liam安静道，“我是说，我知道我们两个已经绑定了。但是抛开哨兵和向导那一套，我仍旧爱你。你让我觉得世界上总会有好事发生，未来终究值得期待；我也同等地爱我们的默契，爱我自己身上让你心甘情愿驻留的那一部分。”

Zayn挑起眉毛，像是惊讶他偏要这种时候来讲这样严肃的话题，但他仍旧以同等的郑重回应：“我当然知道。我也爱你，Leeyum，如果你需要听到我说出来。你一直是、也永远会是我生命里至关重要的一部分，字面意思。但同样的，你的每一句话，每一个动作，每一次选择，都只让我更爱你一点。你就像——一颗恒星，一个重心，我的重心。如果我们都是普通人，我相当确定我们现在已经结婚了。不管怎么说，Bradford离Wolverhampton并不太远。”

Liam一边觉得脸上发烧，一边又情不自禁感到雀跃。他们的链接在脑海深处快乐地嗡鸣着。Zayn看上去也感觉到了，他默默地把脑袋靠向Liam的肩膀，他们两个像是交颈的天鹅一样互相倚靠了一会儿，彼此满足于对方的存在和这阵舒适的沉默。

片刻之后，Liam突然开口：“你没给他们的听力上罩子，对吧？”

“他们”自然指的是两方队伍里的哨兵。他俩走出的这十余米距离对哨兵来说根本算不上什么，Liam刚刚绝对听见自己队伍的小哨兵倒吸了一口冷气。

“懒。再说了，看看你带出来的好学生：我敢屏蔽声音都怕他们立刻冲过来和我拼命。”Zayn的声音闷在他的颈侧，一副理所当然的语气，而Liam感到一股奇异的骄傲，“再加上我的精神力还得留给Smith先生和他的哨兵护卫呢，要保证他们聋得像虾一样。”

Liam嗯了一声，想了想，耸耸肩：“随它去吧。”

*

Liam回到他们的简陋营地的时候，散发的惬意几乎要实体化了。从他第一次见到Zayn开始，Zayn就一向有这个本事；不仅仅是作为向导，他的存在本身就能给Liam带来稳定感。他以前总是希望自己也是对方的锚，或多或少。而如今，Zayn亲口对他承认了这一点，这让他开心。在Liam手底下训练了将近一年的几个三年级生像刚认识他似的盯着Liam看（其中两个涨红了脸，其他人则维持了一种纯然的好奇），被他一概无视了。

Niall正在他惯常的侦查位置，像一头灵巧的豹子似的蹲伏在树枝之间。他向下瞥了Liam一眼，立时吹了个口哨，语气里全是明目张胆的揶揄。“Payno，Payno，Payno。”侦察兵明亮的眼睛里盛着笑意，“你也知道我们都听见了。我是不是可以期待你们宣布婚期了？”

“好好站岗，Nialler。”Liam的笑容根本收不住，他自顾自地整了一遍装备，过了一会儿，又补了一句，“最早明年吧。”

Niall从树枝上轻巧地跳下来：“好说。”他的夜莺被他收了回来，现在正施施然落在他的肩膀上，“我们的任务目标有动静了，该行动了。”

*

这次任务顺利得吓人，或许是他们无需提防暗处的雇佣兵队伍的缘故。他们甚至达成了某种形式的合作，Liam放任对方摘走了那枚戒指（连带手指），报酬是其中两个哨兵护卫被以雇佣兵的方式干脆利落地击昏了。剩下的那个被兴高采烈的三年级学生们一拥而上地料理掉，随后凄凄切切哀嚎着的可怜人也被做了简单的止血，五花大绑押送回了学院。说实在的，这次任务简直就是专业性的反义词，并违反了每一条外勤守则。Liam的训练中绝少出现这样不负责任的记录。

他毫无心理负担地把这归因于他叛逆的向导，然后在脑海深处感觉到对方对此嗤之以鼻。这让他在之后深陷文书工作时，都保持了奇异的愉快心情。

*

一个月过得飞快。Liam在之后的日子里每次回想，都对这段时间毫无实感。Zayn如期而至，在被发现并摁在禁闭室之前，甚至赶得及和队伍里的每个人挨个打了个招呼（只不过Louis可怜的新室友确实被吓得不轻，看来确实不是每个向导都有足够坚韧的神经。）Liam额外得到了一个拥抱和一个吻。

或许Liam的评级和他的学业记录的确派上了点用场，但他们的链接、他与学院利益几乎毫无瓜葛的雇佣兵任务记录，以及Zayn真正的评级，才是最终影响学院决定的部分。在Zayn的重新评级——A级向导，就像Liam一直猜测的那样——出来之后，这事终于引来了塔的注意。在决议下达之前，塔曾经派来一个记录员作监督。或许其中还涉及到一点学院与塔的决定权争夺，不过最终，这件事称得上高高举起、轻轻放下。

学院决定Zayn的雇佣兵经历可以既往不咎，但他必须留院接受教官方面的训练，未来以教官身份任教。向导方面的教官常年缺人，加上学院绝不可能放Zayn去出外勤，也不愿意让塔置喙于学院管辖期内的学生，因此只有把Zayn放在学院里盯紧了才放心。这无疑是将Zayn再次框在学院的规则之内，不过比起Zayn设想的小笼子，这个结果已经意料之外地轻。而且说实在的，向导教官在探究能力边界方面和外勤向导相差无几，教学研究的旗号向来好用。

决定宣布的时候，Zayn悄悄朝Liam眨了眨眼，比了个V的手势。而台下的Walsh教授毫不避讳地加入了鼓掌的队伍。

Liam从来没觉得这么如释重负过。

*

本来学院有意向Liam也提供一份教职，并且并不避讳他们的目的：让Zayn能稳稳当当地在学院待着，加上Liam无论从评级还是经验而言都十分合适。不过Liam随后婉拒了这个提议，朝伦敦消防局递了一份简历。如同他期待的那样，A级哨兵的身份很快帮助他获得了这份工作。在七月到来的时候他办好了学院的手续，如愿以偿进入了消防行业。

“今天有救到小猫咪吗？”Zayn坐在客厅地板上，听见Liam开门，放下手柄，朝刚结束排班的Liam问道。他的狼被他抱在怀里，乌溜溜的眼睛仍旧一瞬不瞬地盯着屏幕上的杰洛特看。

Zayn几个月的教官训练已经接近尾声，加上Liam的毕业和入职，于是放弃了学院提供的宿舍，和Liam一起在合适的地段租了房子，Liam那一柜漫画原封不动地挪到了两人新的书架上。最近Zayn终于能够摆脱天天去学院报道的生活，于是抓紧名存实亡的暑假的尾巴，报复性地宅在家打游戏。而Liam也刚刚结束了他的消防员训练，进入了实习期，正式开始了排班工作。

“没有。不过撞见一个试图趁乱偷东西的，稍微在抓捕上帮了点忙。他的幸运日。”Liam笑着走过来吻了吻他的发顶。

Zayn满意地朝他靠过去：“说到这个——对你月末的生日有什么期待吗？”

Liam耸了耸肩，坐在他旁边，捡起Zayn刚刚扔下的手柄：“那天有工作，不过我可以换成更早一些下班的轮次。怎么，你有打算？”

Zayn的笑容怎么看都透出一股阴谋的味道。

*

不过无论Zayn当时做好了什么打算，当天他们都没能成行。学院在当天紧急把Zayn叫回了学校医务室帮工，彼时他刚刚打完关底boss，手柄一扔，连结尾动画都没来得及看，就赶忙把一只呜呜咽咽发出不满嚎叫的白狼塞回精神图景里，急匆匆地赶往学校。

当然，这都是随后Liam坐在病房外边的椅子上，从Zayn断断续续的抱怨里总结出来的。当时Zayn刚帮着Louis把神游的Harry从井的边缘拽回来（他真的没想到自己的向导训练这么快就要派上用场），感觉自己的精神力被Harry过山车一样的精神图景折磨得一干二净。Liam在排班结束的时候也被Zayn一个电话叫了过来，毕竟Louis的状态比Zayn好不到哪里去，却又固执得不愿意去休息，总要有个说得上话的人来劝一劝才行。

Niall是那个掩护两人从混乱的战场撤退的人，也是全场除医护之外状态最好的一个（几道擦伤，没什么严重的）。医院要稍远一些，而Louis需要一个安静的环境来监控Harry的状态。于是几个已经归属塔管辖的毕业生风风火火地借用了学院医务室的一间病房、成功地吓到了值班的小向导、并在Niall的坚持下（“多一个Harry熟悉的人会好很多，经验之谈，你尽可以查一查Harry在医务室的诊疗记录”）给Zayn打了电话。

Liam到场的时候，迎接他的就是这一团混乱。这让他一瞬间觉得自己是不是穿越回了刚入学的那次秘密聚会，只不过这次他才是那个推门而入的人。Niall拍了拍他的肩膀，朝Zayn和Louis的方向努了努嘴。

等到一切都安顿下来——Harry的状态读数稳定下来，等待第二天转到医院去做进一步检查；Louis终于同意去休息；而Niall自告奋勇去给所有人带一份晚饭——Zayn把脑袋靠在Liam肩膀上，累得一句话也不愿多说。

Liam安抚地拍了拍他的向导，任由Zayn把自己当成一块充电电池用。他小小地活动了一下排班结束后酸痛的关节，悄声开口：“所以——想听我讲讲今天救下来的小猫吗？”

Zayn贴着他的肩膀笑起来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> Lofter: thxforallthefish，来聊天叭


End file.
